Pricked by a rose
by xXxZexionxXx
Summary: *UPDATED FOURTH CHAPTER! 7/30/13 * He turned, his lips curling up slightly and the look in his eyes you could almost slap away in the air it was so thick. "Zexion."
1. Chapter 1

Pricked by a rose

1. Flower petals

I flipped my lilac hair out of my eyes. Unsuccessful though, as the hair slid back in it's place. I let out a soft snarl, with my arms crossed. Superior ordered me here over a year ago. And I still didn't like it. Everything was so bland. Lifeless. Perfect for what we cannot express and feel. But a total drag for the sight. Everything white and bright. Pure almost. Which was a laugh. Everyone here was far from. _Pure_. Maybe it was to reflect the opposite of what we were. Our outfits accentuating that. Pure black. Really. There was more colors in the spectrum. But technically black and white were neutrals. But there was no point to roll your mind around that thought. It was pointless. So as my being here. I feel as if I've been punk'd into being here. What are we even supposed to do here? Its been a year and my mind still ponders on that question. Every so often it rolls its way back into my thoughts in the silence.

I jump from my not so exciting thoughts as the tea kettle whistles, loud and shrill. I pick up the handle and pour the scalding hot water into three cups. One for Vexen, the eldest here, Lexeaus, and me. I finished arranging the tray, that was arranged perfectly for "perfect" balance. Three tea cups accompanied with cream, sugar, and three spoons, three napkins, a small plate of cookies. And of course the clieshay flower(in this case tulip) in the thin vase. The tulip matched my hair. As so did various objects in the Castle. I opened up a portal, black and purple swirls moving around. As if the only word to describe the noise would be, swirling. I hated it. It smelled dark. As if darkness had a smell. Very distinct. Smelled like death. Which was a perfume for most of the members. Not all as sickly powerful as Superior. But we all had the scent. As if it was lodged into our bones. I placed my book underneath my arm, against my arm pit. Grabbed the tray, turned around and headed back to the lower and much darker levels of Castle Oblivion.

Shivers pulsated up my back as I walked through the portal. The smell of Death washed over my senses. Almost touchable, like fur. Only it felt like crinoline, scratchy. I stepped out of the portal. Not even. Half of a step before colliding with another member of the organization. My face hit their back, the tray flipping up and into my chest. I lost my balance and hit the floor. Taking in a sharp and painfully cold breath of roses. Marluxia. I looked up from my stained cloak, covered in tea, cookie crumbs, glass, and tulip petals; glaring up at him. I let out another soft snarl, my teeth clenched. Of all the people I could run into. Even Axel would be better than this cocky runt. (Speaking as I'm his elder, and older-not physically but years as a nobody.)

He turned, his lips curling up slightly and the look in his eyes you could almost slap away in the air it was so thick. "Zexion." I tensed up as he spoke. His voice had the fur like state as it rubbed its' way over my body. I wanted to slap him, the way he was looking at me. As if I was his prey, a cat ready to pounce.

"Yes, Number XII," I began to stand up. Hard to be intimidating when you're shorter than the one you want to intimidate. With my back straight, I crossed my arms after wiping off the few shards of the broken tea cups that got caught in the fabric of the cloak. My face went coolly calm and unreadable, the perfect mask. "It's not usual for us in the lower levels to be blessed by your sight. What brings you down here?" I question, slight annoyance in my voice from the broken tea cups and the now soaked book laying on the floor. The ink letters probably smeared by now. He lifted his head, looking down on me even more. The look in his eyes changed, almost looked angry. Good. That cocky bastard deserved it. He leaned into me, quickly and unexpectedly. This caused me to ram my back against the wall, with a loud thump. His hands slammed against the cold walls behind me, on both sides of my head. My perfect mask slipped off my face and cracked on the floor below me. My eyes wide, though only one visible, my mouth open as shaky breaths escaped through my lips.

He leaned down, the leather on his cloak could be heard squeezing against each other. His well sculpted face close to mind. Marluxia's breath was so intoxicating. With his face so close to mine I could even tell that the scent of his skin smelled like freshly cut roses. It wasn't just the scent of his aura. It was his body. "From someone who practically quotes from the rule book about being respectful to your superiors, you seem to throw your morals away when talking to everyone else but _them_." His voice rolled over me, and touched me with it's soft and gentle fingers. It felt like fur against the naked body. Soft and almost luxurious.

Rage boiled in the pits of my stomach. How dare he humiliate me in my domain. I snarled slightly as I pushed him away. Regaining my composure in seconds. Almost as if none of the past couple of second ever happened. "Don't forget who _your_ Superior is Number XII." I snorted softly as I picked up the not so completely soaked book, and began to pick up the broken tea cups, tulip petals, and cookie crumbs and put them on the tray. I stood up and turned sharply back towards Marluxia. "Superior may have made you head of the castle. But you are still my subordinate. Don't forget that." My voice sounded cold and as smooth as ice. I opened up another portal, this one obvious leading back to the kitchen. The perfume of the darkness hit me like a glass wall. It seemed to mold its way around in the air. I could feel it's presence to my right. I took one last glance at Marluxia before heading through the portal. I wish I hadn't. His face never seemed to have faulted. He still wore that cocky smirk and the look in his eyes that made me want to slap him. It was so unnerving. It seemed whatever I did to him wouldn't make him falter. Or how shall I put it..._obey_ me.

It made me falter. My nose scrunched up, and the corner of my mouth tightened. That _bastard_. A soft chuckled rolled its way out of his mouth and over my skin. Another whiff of his scent. It didn't seem to pleasant; the mix of the two scents, Death and Roses. It made my stomach churn.

He took several quick steps towards my being, he pushed me through the portal. My spine stiffened. As the crinoline like sensation rubbed itself all over my body. So unpleasant. I felt him push his hand against my chest, very forceful. I hissed as my back came in contact with the cold marble wall. Pain shot up my spine and had a numbing effect in my fingers and toes. Like the tingling feeling you get when your foot falls asleep. He finally came out of the portal. His lips parted, a condescending smile. He walked slowly over to me. His boots making loud clicking noises over the white marble floors. He put one hand across his stomach and the other one perched itself up onto it, his hand on his chin. He cocked his head back, looking at me as if he was examining. His sapphire blue eyes worked over my body. It sent shivers up my spine. His gaze so heavy it felt as if he was physically touching me. I gripped the handles of the tray tightly, taking a step forward. "What are you doing Num-" I began to scorn him for his actions, but I was rudely interrupted by a gloved finger pressing against my lips.

He leaned in, towering over me. He placed his other hand on the tray. Putting an immense amount of pressure on it. It slipped out of my grasp and the contents of it fell onto the floor. "Oops," His deep voice and warm breath touched my face as he leaned in closer, closing the space in between our bodies. A lump in my throat began to form as I swallowed to clear it. He placed a hand on my cheek. His gloved thumb traced my lower lip, parting them. His gazed lingered on them for a while. "We're going to fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: SORRY D: I'm ashamed for not updating this any sooner! And I hope you enjoy this delicious-ness that I soon will update yet again in the next several days(hopefully, cross your fingers please). And I apologize for the slight change in the writing style. I tried to convey the same feel as in the previous chapter. But I hope that it flows into the different style smoothly! Enjoy the smut in this chapter! :D

-------

2. In bloom

A cold chill ran over my being, it sent icicles through my nerves. Oh how badly I wanted to bite his thumb, make him bleed for wanting to make me his _toy_. As his face inched closer and closer to mine that urge in the pit of my stomach ached. My body tensed up. I could feel the muscles in my back stiffen, as if they were pulled by a string; winding me up. A shaky breath left through my nose. Almost, just a little closer. And I released like a spitting cobra, literally. My saliva ran down his cheek, slowly. "As if I would allow you to bring me down to your level." Another forceful nudge against his chest. His nose scrunched up in disgust, eyes closed tightly and eyebrows pulled in. His lips pulling back in an almost silent snarl.

His lips twitched as a low growl passed through his lips. Which sped up my heart slightly. The less than human sound made my skin crawl. He slowly opened his eyes, which lost all humor and mischeviousness it held earlier. They were ice cold and if possible, threw daggers in my direction. Slowly I could feel my face faulter and fall as the voice in my head screamed, "RUN!".

Time slowed in one of those moments where you know something bad is going to happen, but you just can't stop it. I turned, way to slow as it seemed, and threw the tray onto the ground as I began to run away. From the beast in the cage that was just let out to do more than just play. I made it about three large steps, which seemed to take minutes instead of seconds. In the distance, of what I could hear over my pulse, was the tray crashing down. It's contents spilling everywhere, again. Which I'll worry later about cleaning up when I know for sure that Marluxia wasn't going to strangle me. But as soon as that thought crossed my mind, I felt a fist full of my hair being pulled on and yank back. Which made me yelp in pain. Fuck, that hurt. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes to stop fresh tears from falling. I will _not_ let that bastard see me in pain.

He wrapped an arm around my waist, lifting me up from under my ribcage. Which made it harder to breath. He pushed both of our bodies up against the wall. I cursed under my breath. "Mmmmmm~ Zexion, Zexion,...Zexion..." His voice vibrated through my back, "You have been very..._naughty_. Very, very _naughty_ indeed." His voice held such heat and held a tint of a vulgar, dirty tone to it. It was almost..._perverted_, if that word could describe it. It felt as if ice ran through my veins now, instead of blood. That cold almost numbing feeling, where you know you've majorly fucked something up. Replacing that warm fuzzy feeling with the cold bitter feel of ice running down hot skin. Or a stick of butter thrown into the skillet. The feeling slowly slid down my spine and working its way to twisting knots in my stomach. It's finger tips tightening my muscles. Winding them up like a music box.

His lips pressed against my ear, hair tickling my neck. The silky locks made a small shiver escape from my nerves, in almost a rush that could have made me shaking violently. "_Naughty_ boys are...punished." His voice sounded...cultured, smooth and almost jazzy. It felt like melted chocolate cooling as it slid down my back. Marluxia's hips ground into the back of mine, making most of my lower body press against the wall. My hands were on the wall now, pressing my fingers against them, curling into fist. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. This fucker trapped me and my toes were going numb and stale with out the blood pressure it needed. My groin ached with need, and being pressed against the wall with his hips _perfectly_ pressed under and in between my cheeks left me horny as a dog in heat. The thrill of the moment, being trapped made another rush of heat rippled its' way down to my now, rock hard cock.

"O-oh G-God.." I bit my lower lip, slapping myself mentally. I could feel that bastards cocky smile against my ear. He licked my ear with a quick flick of his tongue. Earning another whimper from me. "F-fuck..haa-" I bit my lip, splitting it and blood slowly welded up and ran down my chin slowly. So slow it ticked like a soft touch of a lover, their fingertips grazing over your skin lightly, teasing.

"O-oooo~ Speak dirty to me Zex-" A thrust of his hips slammed me into the wall again, his leg still holding me up off of the grown. My toes barely grazing the floor, "-ion..." His masochistic chuckle rippled down me and felt like fur rubbing on the inside of me, in places that can't be touched with a physical hand. A shaky breath escaped its way through my nose as my heart began to flutter against my ribcage. And a rush of heat ran down my stomach. Shit. My groin felt like it was going to suffocate against it's tight constraints. I whimpered at the animalistic urge to hump is leg, to get more stimulation. Such little, chaste stimulation I wasn't used to.

He bit down on my ear so hard and suddenly I let out a scream. Pain ached through my ear as I felt something hot run down my neck. Shiiiiiiiiiit, how many times is the dick going to make me bleed. His slick tongue lapped up the blood and began suck on my earlobe. My eyes fluttered as I tried to keep them open, I bit down on my lower lip again. "N-ngnnn!" His bitter and seductive chuckle rumbled through his chest and into my back, leaving a weird tingling sensation afterwards. Almost the sensation of your foot falling asleep. He pulled on my earlobe sharply earning another howl, leaving me shaking and panting.

He dropped me suddenly and pressed my face up against the wall that it stole my breath from me. The cold, almost icy walls, took all the heat away from my face, as the rush of it ran through my body, making me shiver. He made a pleased sound as he pulled my hips towards him. I pushed up against the wall, in almost a push up position, starting to escape from his grasp. Grabbing my shoulder he turned me around and pushed me roughly up against the wall. Stunning me as he yanked the metal strings of the cloaks' hood out of the hole. I moved to the left and he grabbed my wrist roughly almost to the point of bruising me and whipped me around again bending my arm and twisted it up. He used it as a lever to yet again, facing me towards the wall.

"U-Uh!!" I gritted my teeth and hissed softly as the pain laced its' way through my shoulder and down my back. I withered in pain as my back tightened up, the muscles spamming. Shit. That fucker pulled something. It made me buckle slightly, grunting. I felt numb, in shock, like I was hit in between the eyes with a hammer. He stuck his leg in between mine, not allowing me to fall down, pressing up, raised his leg higher and kept me on my toes as he pulled my other arm into that aching position. "A-ahhhhhhh...." My eyebrows furrowed, eyes closed to slits tears welding up. FUCK. I heard jingling and my wrists were suddenly crossed and pulled together tightly. My elbows slowly got closer and closer as he worked the chain around my arm. "Ah! A-ah!!" I squirmed against his leg and the wall, which wasn't a good thing(or was it?), I moan in pleasure as I felt some of my semen slide very slowly out of my pulsating length. I involuntary thrusted forward a couple of times, griding my groin against his leg. The pain radiating from my arms and back was mind numbing again, coming in waves, as I felt things pull, pop, and stretch farther then nature intended them to go. If I didn't escape from this soon, this Machiavellian bastard will use me as an example to the others in Castle Oblivious. Shit. Why do I have to be the sacrificial lamb?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I"M SO SO SO SO SORRY! D: I lost the document about a year ago and I just lost all motivation to write the chapter again. And now that I realize that It's practically been like a year or whatever since I've uploaded the last chapter I decided to write and write and write. :/ Sorry If this doesn't have the same feel as the past two chapters. :C I hope you can forgive me! AHHH! Hope you like the well graphicness of this chapter :)

3. Paralyzed

A pained sound left my throat trying to catch my breath as the ache in my shoulders, arm, and back intensified. My eyebrows knitted together as the agonizing pain took over, almost numbing me. My muscles clenched, spazzimed and stretched past their normal extent. He pulled me back by my elbows, squeezing them even closer. A helpless cry escaped my mouth, everything ached and hurt. Hands slithered up my back, fingers kneading through the thick fabric of the coat. "A-ahh..." By now my fingers were going numb from the lack of proper circulation. That weird crinkly feeling was slowly making it's way slowly up my wrists and to my arms. His arm snaked its way around my waist, pulling me close to him.; relieving the pressure he put on my groin. A slight sigh of relief escaped my lips. He leaned down close to my ear exhaling softly. His hot breath that carried his sickly sweet scent of roses. Everything seemed to be to much for my senses at the moment, the brightness of the room, his touch, the pain, and smell; it all overwhelming.

"Hmmm~ Zexion..Sounds like your enjoying this.." I felt his lips part in the a smirk, making a small noise. Tenderly he kissed my ear, exhaling hot breath against my neck. I rolled my head back, by now my head was throbbing in pain, along with my cock with the aching need to climax. Closing my eyes I let out a shaky breath. Marluxia chuckled at my response. With my eyes closed the constant pounding in my head ceased a little. The sound of my zipper unzipping snapped me out of my nearly non existent thoughts through the pain. I felt the chill of the air on my exposed stomach. Opening my eyes I stared at the painfully white ceiling, panting softly.

"F...Fuck you...Marluxia." Grabbing onto the front of his coat with my numb hands, getting as good as a grip on it that I could manage at the moment. I kicked off the wall with one leg, the other heading up towards Number XI face. I relished in the cry that passed through his lips as the front of my boot made contact with his nose. Falling on top of his chest my arms crushed against my back my breath disappeared as I felt something pop out of place. Know that I had no time to worry about that I rolled off of him onto my front. Legs trying to get themselves upright. Though I really had no chance because he grabbed my ankle, pulling my body under his with his front to my back. An animalistic sound pasted his lips and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I tensed up and froze which did no justice for my arms. I could imagine what his faced looked like right now. His eyes dead, lost all of their charm and glamor; the intensity of them could put you into a trance. His face slack, blank with the furousity of a lion about to pounce on his prey. Unfortunately right now I was the gazelle.

"Tch..." My face slammed into the ground, his fingers laced through my locks. Nose now bleeding and cheek smashed against the white tiles my headache spread a way of nausea through my stomach and the acidity of it burned my throat. His fingers tightened around my hair yanking me off of the floor bowing my neck back to look up at him. My face remained cold as I felt the blood work it's way over my lips, down my chin and throat. Vision blurry I focused on his eyes, my lips pulling back into a harsh smile as I looked up at him. A harsh laugh left my throat pulling my lips down into a snarl.

"Your pathetic..." Rage filled and boiled my blood again. Spitting a mixture of blood and saliva into his eyes. His eyes closed, face scrunching up as another growl passed his lips. Opening his eyes as the liquid slid down his face he reached up grabbing my jaw.

"I'm not the one who is going to be used to...the full extent in every shape and form. Now am I?" He leaned down, taking my lower lip into his mouth. Biting down and pulling back ripping a slit into the center of it. Yanking my head to the left I tried to get out of his grasp. I closed my eyes tightly looking away from him to hold back the tears that were welding up. Gritting my teeth I swore to myself. I will not look weak, I will not let him get his atrocious sense of supremacy. A howl of laughter broke out of his chest. "Hmmm it seems I've upset my..." Putting his hand underneath my chin he made me look up at him. Slowly opening my eyes, not trusting whether the tears would fall or not. I was presented with his usual egotistical features, seemingly not fazed by my previous actions.

"...My...?" What. The. Fuck.

"Yes, 'my'. Did you not understand? You're _my_ precious little lilac that I get to use anyway that I want." Tilting his head back his gaze touched it's way over my face with it's invisible fingers. His eyes and voice regained their fur like state which left me breathless. The look in his eyes, so raw, so...so filled with lust. It made my stomach churn and made my loins ache in their tight confinements. Leaning towards me softly his tongue licked the split down the center of my lip, swirling his tongue around it. Earning a groan from me, inhaling sharply his scent seemed to envelop it's way around me. But it was soon taken over by the smell of Death. Shivers pulsated down my spine, my body reminding me of how much pain and need of release I had. The scratchy sensation that coated my body was almost unbearable. I was left gasping softly in the silence and with his eyes on me. Him releasing my hair made my scalp throb bringing back the headache I had earlier. My lower lip continued to bleed and I felt it running down underneath the cloak. Slowly tickling my stomach as it continued to roll down my skin.

"Uhn..." Closing my eyes I looked away, the headache starting to turn into a migraine; the scent of many types of flowers and plants not helping it.

"Hmm~..." Licking my lips with his smooth wet tongue made my length throb. I could feel it pulsing now. "Lilac..." I felt his body heat near me as his scent grew stronger. His fingertips gently unzipped the matching cloaks of the Organization. The fabric sliding off my shoulders with the lack of the chain there. I felt intoxicated, wanting his touch more. Though the green house like structure seemed not the place; the thick shrubbery blocking our bodies. I couldn't feel my arms anymore, they were completely numb; I couldn't even seem to have the strength to move or lift a finger. He leaned over me untying the cloaks' chain that bound my arms. The sudden release of pressure drove a long groan from my mouth.

"A-a-ahh...hh..ahh..." My muscles twitched painfully as I buckled over slightly as my arms fell limply to my sides. Fingers tingling I curled my toes inside my boots; the sensation was to strong to keep my eyes open. Gritting my teeth together I inhaled sharply. A sudden pressure on my chest pushed my unclothed back against the grass. Opening my heavy eyelids lazily he was pushing his way in between my legs, my cock throbbed in anticipation while my brain screamed for me to move, to talk or do anything. But I laid there in the trance like state swallowing the blood occasionally that was in my mouth, parting my lips I let out a sigh. Marluxia grabbed my cloak ripping it down the zipper and throwing it aside. Running the cold leather gloved fingers down my body made me arch my back, making me moan softly. His eyes looked into mine they heavily slid down my body, lips parting and a corner pulled up when he noticed the bulge in my pants.

"It seems like you've been enjoying this a _lot_ my Lilac." His gloved hands worked on the button of my pants, looking up back to my eyes he unzipped the pants. My head rolled back, eyes closing from the sensation of my length being some what free-er.

"Huhhnnnn~." His touch on my length snapped my view back towards my crotch, mouth open and panting. His fingers lightly played at the head of my cock. I reached my arms up run my fingers through my hair but as I touched my short locks vines wrapped around my wrists tightly. I winced in pain from it. Looking up, noticing we were by a rose bush. The vines had rose thorns in them, my fingers twitched lightly. Again my attention was snapped back to my crotch as he was heavily petting my length. "A-ahh!" My legs twitch as my hips ground up, my stomach muscles tensing up. He cackled lightly stroking the head of it lightly again.

"And you said Lilac that you weren't going to allow me to Superior."


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Smothered**

Clenching my teeth and turning my head to the side I held back tears of embarrassment. Shame swirled through my body wishing I could stop my own body from betraying me in its reactions. Curling in on myself a bit, trying to move away from him. His fur like voice rolled over my body as a chuckle escaped from his lips, "What? Little Lilac is getting coy from being exposed?" Snapping my eyes back open I glared at him, which in return, he coughed out another chuckle; slowly he moved his hands from my groin to each side of my head. Slowly he lowered himself down towards my face. His grin widening while his eyes becoming slits. His hairs ticked the side of my face and neck as his royal blue eyes slowly lost all emotion from them. My stomach began to churn from the sight, something about his posture and face gave off a poisonous aura. The hairs on my arms stood on end as the icy feeling spread through my veins; breaking me out into a cold sweat. "What's the matter little flower?" He inched closer to my ear, his hot breath slowly exhaling sending prickles down my spine. His tongue flicked slowly at my earlobe.

"Ngghh-!" Every muscle in my body tensed up. My slightly limp cock coming back to life; his tongue trailed its way down from my ear and towards my lips. Ice cold eyes digging their way into my skull as he moved his tongue over the split in my lip he gave me. The scent of roses intoxicating my brain making it foggy and hard to distinguish any other smell as he continued to dig with his tongue at the cut. My back arched in pain as I moved my feet into the cresse where his hip and pelvis met, pushing as hard as I could against it. He flew back a bit, but grabbed onto both of my ankles. Anger flashing on his face as an inhumane growl escaped his lips, my blood slowly trailing down his chin.

"Since you're so feverish about resisting your punishment…It's time for my own enjoyment of your suffering." A manic look spread across his face. His grip tightening around my heels as he began to bend them forward, making me fold in on myself; slowly he leaned over me, licking his lips and some of the blood on his chin. Pain flew through my legs and they were stretched past their limit, and they weren't even close to touching my chest.

I pulled against my restrains, grimacing and biting my lower lip. I felt the blood slowly working its way down my arms as the rose vines constricted against my flesh. A quick intake of breath I closed my eyes and my head began to throb from the almost numbing pain. His hips ground themselves into my ass as my legs began to slowly make their way towards my shoulders. Muscles cramped up, which caused me to spasm and let out a groan. Tears were welding up in my eyes as my sense began to dull from the smell of roses and the throbbing behind my eyes. "F…fu…", taking sharp breaths in of hot air which was almost suffocating, I opened my eyes again to see him have my knees almost touching the grass under me. I moved my face to the other side as he blew his hot breath against my face and he let out a chuckle. Feeling the dried blood crack along my neck, a couple of tears overflowed and rolled across my face into the cool grass underneath me.

Marluxia eased his shoulders into the crevice of my knees and firmly grabbed my chin roughly twisting it to look up at him. His face was blank as he stared down at me, "Pretty, pretty Lilac." His voiced rolled over me; the scent of daffodils slowly replaced the smell of roses. It made my sinuses burn. Slowly he leaned down licking my lips lightly and squeezed my jaw harder. A gasp escaped my lips which he took advantage of as he slipped his tongue into my mouth and a gooey substance began to make its way down my throat. Gagging on it, my body shook and tears freely began to roll down my cheeks. It tasted almost acidic and burned all the way down. My limbs began to feel heavy as did my eyelids; vision began to get hazy as he pulled away.

"There…" His voice like velvet held a smooth somber tone that someone might have towards a lover. Lust slowly began to fill his eyes as the corners of his lips curled upwards. He released himself from behind my knees as my legs began to slowly make their way down towards the ground. My vision slowly worked its way back as I looked up at the glass tiles of the greenhouse. Contentment worked its way through my limbs, my erection gone. I felt the scent of daffodils and roses getting farther away and the cool scent of grass filled my lungs. Hours felt like it had passed as I stared up at the roof of the greenhouse. My limbs began to feel lighter and lighter as my stomach cramped up swirling in knots. Muscles spasm and I clenched my teeth together. Pain radiated through my torso, slowly starting to get hotter and hotter. It felt like a fire was forming within my stomach, which spread slowly throughout me. Heat radiated off of the skin as if the blood was boiling underneath it. A quite familiar ache reached its way down to my groin, which quickly filled up with blood.

"Nn-…hh..haa-…ah-!" the high pitched squeak creped its way up through my throat, a sound I didn't recognize. Pleasure waved its way over my skin like silk, slowly creeping its way from my erection up the throat and out as moans from lips. Toes clenched in boots, which scraped against the grass as legs quivered slowly. Hips buckled and sweat slowly made its way down the small of my back. Craning my neck up, gritting teeth and narrowing my eyes, "W..ah-!…what…di-did you…do…to m-m…me?!" My voice sounded breathless and I panted trying to let this heat and need escape from my body.

He sat there with a smug smirk plastered across his face. His eyebrow cocked upwards as he straightened his back and squared his shoulders, "Being your Superior."


End file.
